


The Wedding Song.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Some Tattoos... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin attends another wedding, and meets once more his beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Song.

Dwalin huffed as he wrapped his pillow around his ears, groaning loudly as the continuous knocking next door increased into unnatural levels of volume. The couple had been married for three months now and were still in that painfully annoying honeymoon stage, they were currently staying with Dwalin as their bathroom at home was being renovated and the dust interfered badly with Bilbo’s asthma so Dwalin being the kind idiot he was allowed them to stay with him until their bathroom was completed, it was a mistake and Dwalin was regretting it. He had come home five times these past two weeks tired and cranky only to find the two on _his_ sofa drinking _his_ favourite beer and shoving each other’s tongues down one another’s throats, he had only gagged and stomped back out the door, knowing full well the couple remained clueless to his arrival. That was two weeks ago and it had only gotten worse from there.

 

“Oh Thorin, harder!” Bilbo squeaked like a mouse and Dwalin shoved the pillow to his head once more as the thumping increased of what Dwalin could assume was the headboard chipping his wall.

 

Dwalin quickly ripped his iPod from out of the drawers nearby and shoved his headphones into his ears for the third time this week and turned the volume to its highest before closing his eyes and trying his best to fall asleep to the sound of loud metal music to block out the sound of his roommates currently banging in the next room.

 

\----

 

Dwalin woke the next morning and glared groggily at his mug of tea and ate his toast loudly as Bilbo sat in Thorin’s lap opposite both of them giggling and feeding one another, Dwain hoped he would choke on his toast so he wouldn’t have to face this any longer but he knew the couple wouldn’t notice his corpse until they started shagging on the table and even as a dead body Dwalin would most likely wince at the couple being so... _coupley_.

 

The phone rang a few moments later as the couple started pressing their lips gently together and Dwalin felt like cheering as they broke apart.

 

“I’ll get it.” Bilbo said happily and kissed Thorin a final time before cheerfully skipping away and Thorin watched, which made Dwalin want to gag.

 

“I wonder who’s calling so early.” Thorin wondered loudly and Dwalin simply shrugged in reply as he scoffed down some more toast and waited for the small man to reappear with the phone pressed to his ear and a large smile on his lips.

 

“Bofur, that’s wonderful!” Bilbo stated as he sat back on Thorin’s waiting lap and spooned some cereal into his mouth. “No, no, it’s not short notice.”

 

Dwalin frowned when anybody said that it meant that it was far too much on short notice.

 

“Of course not! I think it will be beautiful!”

 

Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly, _what on earth is happening on the other end of that line?_ Dwalin wondered as the other line continued talking excitedly and Bilbo smiled brightly.

 

“Yes, _we_ will be happy to help out.”

 

 _We? **We!?** When was this ever a ‘we’ conversation!? _ Dwalin thought as he choked on a corner of his toast at last and glared slightly at the small man. _Thorin might be a schmuck when it came to Bilbo but he was certainly not._

 

“Alright, talk to you later, bye!” Bilbo said before he disconnected the phone and bounced excitedly on Thorin’s lap. “Guess what!”

 

“What?” Thorin asked and Dwalin grunted out something that sounded vaguely like a ‘what?’ and the small man grinned.

 

“Bofur is getting married!” Bilbo stated and Thorin grinned brightly. “And we are all invited!”

 

That was enough for Dwalin as he groaned before his head hit the table at last but it was not enough force to knock him out so Dwalin just pretended it did to avoid this conversation completely.

 

\----

 

The next few days passed in a blur as Bilbo got himself- and Thorin, Dwalin added with a snicker- dressed and the car ready to go, Bofur had asked them to come tuxedo shopping with him for himself, his groom, and the best men of course. Dwalin had protested of course but Bilbo and Bofur had insisted and Dwalin found himself breathing deeply on a cigarette between his lips as he shoved his keys into his jacket pocket and headed towards the car where Thorin and Bilbo were sat, waiting for him so they could go to the shop.

 

Dwalin lugged himself resentfully into the back of the car like a stubborn child before flicking the remains of his cigarette out onto the curb as Thorin pulled the car away from the house and down the road it wasn’t long until they arrived at the shop and Dwalin got out the car with a huff and folded his arms grumpily over his chest, only unwrapping them when he was offered a scotch inside the overly large store and Dwalin downed it as a familiar vision passed before his eyes talking to Bofur and someone Dwalin assumed was the groom.

 

Ori. The beautiful man with copper locks from Bilbo’s wedding more than four months ago, the man that had taken over Dwalin’s dreams and some of his more... personal alone time. The small man smiled at him and began slowly walking over to him and Dwalin replaced his empty scotch glass with a full one by stealing it from a passing waiters tray.

 

“Hello, Dwalin.” Ori said as he took hold of the man in a friendly embrace and Dwalin returned it, being weary not to spill his scotch as the small man pulled back. “It’s been a while, how have you been?”

 

“I-I’ve been good lad, h- how are ye’?” Dwalin stuttered awkwardly, it was ridiculous he was a police officer able to handle the most dangerous of situations and yet he couldn’t handle a soft smile from another man. “I mean obviously ye’ are good, why wouldn’t ye’ be? I mean I’m sure ye’ are unless yer not, which if yer not we should talk about it because ye’ don’t deserve to be sad and I- I’m going to shut up now-”

 

Dwalin forcibly made himself take a long drink from his scotch as Ori giggled slightly into his hand.

 

“Good to see your conversation skills are still present.” Ori stated gently with a well meaning giggle and Dwalin couldn’t help himself but smile.

 

“So, what are ye’ doing here?” Dwalin asked abruptly before he considered it again and his mouth started running itself again. “I mean I-”

 

“It’s fine Dwalin,” Ori said with a reassuring smile and Dwalin sighed slightly at his own stupidity. “Nori is my brother, and also the groom.”

 

It all came together then, remembering the spiky haired man Ori introduced him to on the night of Bilbo and Thorin’s wedding, how strange it was for those two to be engaged so quickly but then again they were a perfectly made match. Dwalin hummed slightly in response before his obnoxious mouth took over again.

 

“I guess the bouquet missed the right brother.” Dwalin joked and he gulped on his own tongue with a wince and Ori’s face fell slightly. “I didn’t mean that, I mean- I- I’m shocked ye’ aren’t getting married, being the way ye’ are.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Ori asked with a raised unimpressed eyebrow and Dwalin choked again, his brain scrambling for words.

 

“I-I mean yer intelligent, kind, yer’ very handsome, an- and ye’ smell nice, really nice in fact and I-” Dwalin stated quickly and a small smile twitched on Ori’s lips before someone called for him, the elder man Dwalin recognised as Ori’s eldest brother Dori.

 

“Maybe we can finish this later.” Ori stated before pressing a friendly kiss to Dwalin’s cheek and walking quickly back towards his brothers and Dwalin was glad that for once his beard did something other than hold food as it kept his blushing cheeks hidden from prying eyes.

 

Thorin gestured for him to come over as they were going to try on suits while the rest of the official best men and Bofur went to go find their suits while Nori lead his best men to find their own suits and Dwalin could only think of how badly this would end and sure enough it did with Nori wanting bold red coloured suits whereas Bofur wanted to go for a classic suit with a yellow flower pinned to the front, it looked like a fight was about to break out and Dwalin rubbed his hands together easily for a fight but sure enough Bilbo jumped in and made them compromise on a classic suit with a bright red shirt with small yellow patterns on it and Dwalin huffed about the lack of fight and grumbled all the way and potently ignored the way Bilbo’s hands slunk across the middle of the front seats and grabbed hold of Thorin’s thigh.

 

\----

 

Dwalin flicked through the cake book in front of him, he had been ordered by both Bofur and Bilbo to join Bofur’s elder brother and wedding chef Bombur for the cake testing portion of the wedding plan because both Nori and Bofur were busy with other wedding details and Dwalin had tried to argue but he was practically forced there with a knife to his back by Thorin and Bilbo drove him there before practically throwing him from the car as they pulled up at the curb.

 

Dwalin shovelled the closest slice of cake into his mouth and chewed as Bombur explained what was in it and Dwalin hummed occasionally to show he was enjoying it, until the door burst open and Ori walked in with his bag around his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late Bombur, I was-” Ori said as he used one hand to scoop his copper locks from out of his eyes before he noticed Dwalin with his cheeks puffed out with cake sat beside Bombur. “Hello Dwalin.”

 

“ ‘wewo wori’.” Dwalin said over a mouthful of cake and he swallowed it down quickly and swiped crumbs from his beard, as he noticed the small man smiling gently at him as Dwalin repeated himself. “Hello Ori.”

 

Bombur didn’t say anything he only pulled out a chair next to Dwalin and offered it to the younger man, Ori shuffled across the room and took a seat in the chair as he placed his bag to the side and waited for Bombur to give him an instruction of what he should try first and Dwalin sat ramrod straight next to him.

 

“Oh damn it, I left the best one in the kitchen.” Bombur said suddenly as he jumped up from the chair opposite and moved far too quickly for someone of his size as Dwalin jumped up and offered to get the cake for him. The larger man shrugged him off saying it would only take a moment and Dwalin carefully sat back down on the seat next to Ori but didn’t look at the small man and instead poked at the slice of cake on his plate and deciding to shove it towards the small man slightly.

 

“Here lad, try this.” Dwalin offered and Ori smiled before gently stabbing some of the soft cake onto a fork and placing it between his lips, pulling off the cake with his lips gently as he removed the fork from his mouth and Dwalin couldn’t look away from the smooth action.

 

“It’s really nice.” Ori stated and Dwalin snorted slightly.

 

“How can ye’ tell by having a tiny piece like that?” Dwalin asked as he stabbed the fork into the cake and ripped off a large chunk before pressing it towards the smaller mans lips again, Ori giggled slightly and opened his mouth as Dwalin gently pressed the fork into the smaller mans mouth and allowed Ori to chew it slowly with a large smile on his face.

 

“It tastes even better.” Ori stated now but with a large smile on his face and the larger man didn’t miss the way a bit of frosting attached to the corner of Ori’s lip as he leaned forward and brushed it away with his thumb before pressing it to the small mans lips and Ori giggled before allowing Dwalin to press his thumb between his lips and allowed the smaller man to lick away the frosting gently and both blushed brightly and laughed as they broke apart before they settled and both began to lean forward at the same time slowly moving towards one another as Ori raised his hands to gently caress Dwalin’s chest as he tilted his head to brush their lips together but it never arrived as Bombur entered with another large box of cake and they broke apart again quickly.

 

 Dwalin kept his gaze on the cake after that only looking up occasionally when Ori or Bombur asked him a question and the rest of the day went better than expected, and if Dwalin went home that day with a large smile on his face who was Thorin or Bilbo to say anything.

 

\----

 

The big day finally arrived and Dwalin watched as Ori ducked into different rooms, making sure his brother didn’t escape through the window to run to the pub and gain some liquid and making sure Bofur didn’t properly lose his cool.

 

“Dwalin could you check on my brother, please!” Ori called quickly as he ducked into Bofur’s room where he and Bilbo were busy trying to get Bofur’s tie perfectly straight. “And please tell him to put his tie on!”

 

Dwalin shouted out his agreeing response and marched into the nearby room to see Ori’s elder brother leaning out the window with a cigarette between his lips.

 

“Ye’ shouldn’t be smoking in that suit.” Dwalin stated and Nori scoffed.

 

“Bite me, Fundin.” Nori barked and Dwalin huffed slightly, obviously the pre wedding nerves were getting to the spiky haired man, that or the three glasses of scotch he had consumed on the quiet but Dwalin thought best not to mention it.

 

“Ori says ye’ should be putting your tie on now.” Dwalin stated as he picked up the nearby silk tie and Nori scoffed again.

 

“And what are your intentions with my little brother?” Nori asked as Dwalin dragged him away from the window and looped the tie around his neck, trying to resist the urge to strangle the smug bastard with it.

 

“No intentions. I’m just a friend.” Dwalin replied and Nori narrowed his eyes at him and hummed.

 

“We’ll see.” Nori stated before throwing the butt of his cigarette into a nearby tray and grabbed another full scotch glass which Dwalin grappled it off him.

 

“We have no time for that. Yer getting married, remember?” Dwalin said quickly and Nori frowned at him. “To Bofur? Ye’ know? Yer lovely Bofur.”

 

Nori smiled then and nodded slightly as he breathed in a deep breath which caused his chest to puff with pride.

 

“He is lovely isn’t he?” Nori sighed and Dwalin nodded slightly in reply not sure if that would make the smaller man preen more or become angry. But the husband-to-be simply smiled dumbly and continued putting on his own tie as they began marching towards the door. "And he's an animal in the sack."

Dwalin resisted the urge to gag just as Ori appeared and Dwalin tried his best not to look the well dressed man up and down.

 

“Nori, come on, you have to go!” Ori pestered and Nori waved him off.

 

“I’ll be right out.” Nori promised and Ori skittered off before Nori spun on his heel and poked an accusing finger into the large mans chest. “I saw that look, touch my brother and I’ll be touching you with my fist.”

 

Dwalin was going to laugh but the promise of pain in the brunet mans eyes was enough to make him turn it into a cough and the smaller man poked him in the chest for emphasis a final time before making his way out of the room and Dwalin simply swirled the glass of scotch still in his hand before downing it and following the smaller man and made his way into the ceremony hall which was under a fluttering tent just before a large oaken tree decorated in lit red and white lanterns. Dwalin took in the surroundings and took a seat next to Balin and his wife who instantly elbowed him and whispered.

 

“When are you going to settle down brother?”

But Dwalin didn’t reply as the band in the front of the rent began to play and everyone rose for the best men to enter and Dwalin smiled as Ori walked down the aisle with his arm looped around his eldest brother’s one, the small man waved shyly at Dwalin and the large man returned it gently much to the amusement of Dwalin’s elder brother who smirked at him as they were seated again.

 

“What?” Dwalin hissed and Balin shrugged.

 

“Nothing.” Was the white haired mans replied as the priest began speaking.

 

\----

 

The ceremony was over much faster than expected as rain began to pour just as Nori jumped forward and dipped his now husband as they kissed firmly as a now wedded couple, after the kiss everyone ran into the mansion where the after party was being held, well everyone all accept one.

 

Dwalin sat under the tent where the ceremony was being held and breathed in deeply on the cigarette between his fingers and lips before someone turned the corner and entered the tent from the corner of his eye and he followed the shadow to see Ori standing shyly with two plates of cake in his hands.

 

“Ori, what are ye’ doing out here?” Dwalin asked as he tossed his cigarette to the side and the white noise of the rain rattling around them outside the safety of the tent helped soothe the tension slightly. “Ye’ should be at the parties with yer brothers.”

 

“I’m not one for parties.” Ori stated as he sat on the slightly damp floor next to Dwalin and handed him a plate of cake.

 

“I’m guessing they cut the wedding cake without me.” Dwalin chuckled as he spooned some of the sugary cake into his mouth and chewed it silently and Ori hummed slightly in agreement before they ate in silence for a few more moment, Dwalin swallowed heavily as they looked at one another and spoke in unison.

 

“Ori-”

 

“Dwalin-”

 

They both giggled nervously then before they looked at one another and Dwalin spoke this time.

 

“Ye’ first lad.” Dwalin stated and Ori breathed in deeply before breathing out and replying.

 

“I was just wondering, if maybe you wanted to see one another, you know, outside of the whole wedding scenario.” Ori asked and Dwalin smiled dumbly as he nodded slightly.

 

“Aye, lad I would like that.” Dwalin replied before he took Ori’s hand and a pen from the inside of his suit jacket before carefully writing his number on Ori’s palm and Ori did the same with his own number on Dwalin’s palm.

 

“Just so ye’ know, I’ve always hated weddings.” Dwalin confided now and Ori giggled slightly at that before interlacing their fingers together.

 

“I know.” Ori agreed and Dwalin smiled as he rubbed his thumb gently over the small mans knuckles.

 

“But these ones don’t seem so bad.” Dwalin stated. "I mean Bofurs nice, Nori's a bit of an idiot. I mean he's not I-"

 

"You talk far too much Dwalin." Ori stated before he quickly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, Ori cupped his hand around Dwalin’s jaw and deepened the kiss as Dwalin ran his fingers through the smaller mans hair. Dwalin might think weddings were the most despicable things on the planet but at least it brought one thing into his life other than annoying roommates who are overly loud, stupid suits he would probably never wear again and enough food in one night to last him a week. It brought him Ori.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
